The rapid increase of technology and industry is causing new production chemicals and byproducts to be discharged into the wastewater system. These contaminants are now being found in ground and surface water, causing increased concern for the future supply of drinking water. The occurrences of emerging contaminants, which are just now being detected, with the advancement in measurement technologies, are causing increased concern for public health and safety. In order to protect the population and the environment new treatment technologies need to be developed that will not only remove these compounds but degrade them to non-harmful constituents.
In addition, world energy needs are placing higher demands on the development of inexpensive and efficient conversion technologies. Solar hydrogen production and photovoltaic applications offer potentially affordable and renewable routes to energy production.